


Especial de Natal

by pvnkflamingo



Category: Décimo Andar
Genre: AlcantaraObjetos, Christmas Fluff, Décimo Andar - Freeform, E o que você fez, E vai escrever outra vez, Então é Natal, Escreveu fic de AlcântaraObjetos, Oneshot, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: A véspera de Natal de Willie e Jorginho (com a participação especial de Objetos Natalinos).





	Especial de Natal

**Author's Note:**

> Mares (@derrotaderrota), agradeço esse tema maravilhoso. 
> 
> Dedico a todos os amantes da arte da literatura alternativa nesse país, principalmente os sommeliers de fluff.
> 
> Personagens pertencem à TV Quase e ao meu almoxarifado mental. 
> 
> Boas festas, quaseverso!

Willie Billy batia um papo agradável com o Garrafa de Vinho Chileno enquanto esperava Jorginho terminar de preparar a ceia (o presidente dos objetos tinha sido convidado a se retirar da cozinha após fazer o produtor errar a medida de sal do arroz sem querer). A sala de estar era preenchida pelo som de  álbum do a-ha, que era executado com maestria pelo Toca-Discos.

Era o terceiro Natal que comemoravam juntos, o segundo como um casal. Willie felizmente tinha sido lembrado por um simpático Sininho da data, e teve tempo de pensar em um presente para seu querido Jorginhow . O embrulho repousava sob a Árvore de Natal, que já sabia qual era o presente e tinha jurado segredo.

O Garrafa falava um portunhol improvisado, para facilitar a comunicação com Willie que só sabia português e inglês. Tinha um jeito de poeta, usava frases longas e cheias de metáforas, as quais o rapaz entendia apenas parcialmente. Willie lhe contou como ele e Jorginho tinham se conhecido, e como após uma festinha particularmente animada, o primeiro beijo deles aconteceu. Eram lembranças felizes para o rapaz de suéter vermelho e verde musgo, que sentia-se envolvido em afeto (e talvez um pouco pelo delicioso vinho branco que o namorado escolhera pra ocasião).

Uma voz desdenhosa, porém, interrompeu esse momento de paz.

\- Eu não sei o quê você viu nesse cara. Ele é grosso, arrogante, não se importa com ninguém. Provavelmente nem com você ele se importa - disse a voz maldosa, que vinha do Pisca-Pisca que decorava a Árvore.

\- Você tá falando do Jorginho? - perguntou Willie, tentando estabelecer um diálogo e entender de onde vinha aquela vontade de ferir e incomodar do Pisca. Até onde podia perceber por uma primeira impressão, era um objeto bem comum: pequenas luzes brancas que acendiam e apagavam a cada segundo, de forma um tanto descordenada.

\- E de quem mais eu ia falar? Você tinha que ver quando ele me tirou da caixa. Um bruto. Não respeita ninguém - afirmou o Pisca, agressivamente - E nossa, que cara chato. O dia todo gritando no telefone, como se o trabalho dele fosse importante de verdade. Eu devia era pôr fogo nessa casinha dele.

\- Calma gente, não tem necessidade disso... - começou a Árvore de Natal, que foi totalmente ignorada pelas partes.

\- Você não ousaria - disse Willie, baixo, estreitando os olhos.

\- E quem vai me impedir? Você?

Os enfeites de Natal começaram um coro baixinho - Briga, briga, briga...

 

…

 

Jorginho ouviu o barulho de vidro se quebrando e parou de cortar os pêssegos em calda que decorariam o pudim. A cena que o esperava na sala era das mais incomuns, mesmo pra ele: a árvore tombada, Willie com as mãos emaranhadas nas luzes de Natal, cercado de enfeites partidos no chão, discutindo fervorosamente com… alguma coisa. Pelo tom de voz do rapaz, o produtor imaginava o caos particular que envolvia o namorado, com vozes gritando o que só ele podia ouvir. Incapaz de continuar assistindo, chegou mais perto e tentou delicadamente soltar as mãos de Willie (tinha medo de que o outro levasse um choque do pisca-pisca).

\- Willie, calma. Para de se mexer pra eu poder te soltar - disse Jorginho.

\- Não, ele precisa pedir desculpas ainda! - insistiu o rapaz, determinado.

O produtor então fez o que deveria ter feito assim que viu aquela confusão: desconectou o plugue da tomada. As luzinhas se apagaram, e Willie relaxou, como se o motivo de sua raiva tivesse passado. Olhou para Jorginho, que esperava uma explicação.

\- Ele estava falando mal de você - disse, os óculos escorregando pelo nariz.

Jorginho não conseguiu segurar um sorriso, agachando e estendendo a mão para ajeitar os óculos do namorado - E daí? Eu não ligo. Não vale a pena brigar por isso.

\- Vale sim! Eu não gosto que falem mal de você - os olhos de Willie pareciam brilhar mais sob a penumbra da sala, e Jorginho o beijou delicadamente, acariciando os cabelos revoltos que tanto amava.

\- Willie, tá tudo bem. Eu posso te ajudar a se soltar? - o produtor sempre perguntava, mesmo quando parecia não ser necessário. O presidente dos objetos balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Suas mãos foram libertadas do emaranhado de fios e envolvidas nas mãos quentes do namorado, que o olhava com carinho.

\- Eu posso jogar fora essas luzes? - perguntou Willie, seriamente.

\- Pode sim. Mas não demora, que a comida já está quase pronta, arruma a mesa pra gente depois. Já sabe onde ficam as coisas, certo? - Jorginho beijou brevemente as mãos do rapaz, que sorriu, mostrando a falha entre os dentes que era parte do seu charme. Levantou-se e colocou a árvore na vertical novamente, deixando os enfeites caídos para depois.

 

…

 

Jorginho ganhou um relógio com pulseira de couro que estava querendo há meses mas nunca tinha se convencido a comprar; como o outro tinha ficado sabendo disso era um mistério, como sempre. Willie tinha ganhado dois presentes: uma camisa quadriculada em azul e vermelho e um abajur que Jorginho tinha encontrado em um antiquário - estava inseguro quanto aos presentes, mas o brilho no olhar e o abraço apertado de Willie o tranquilizaram.

Depois de trocar os presentes, levemente embriagados pelo vinho, deitaram-se no sofá e Willie apoiou a cabeça sobre o peito de Jorginho. Uma música suave que o rapaz não conhecia era cantarolada pelo produtor. Alguns fogos de artifício estouraram ao longe. 

\- Eu quero morar com você - disse Willie, repentinamente. Jorginho parou de cantarolar, e se virou até conseguir ver com o máximo de clareza possível o rosto do namorado. 

\- Tem certeza? - Já tinha sugerido o arranjo algumas semanas antes, mas o rapaz tinha recusado, alegando que não era o momento certo. Jorginho tinha aceitado a resposta e deixado o assunto para depois; Willie já passava a maior parte das noites e finais de semana ali, e não mudaria tanta coisa assim. 

\- Tenho. Eu comecei a encaixotar minhas coisas ontem à noite, depois que me deixou em casa. Você me ajuda a trazer? - perguntou Willie.

\- Claro que ajudo. Se quiser a gente faz isso amanhã mesmo - arriscou o produtor, ainda um pouco surpreso - Por que você decidiu isso agora? 

Willie suspirou, levando a mão ao peito do namorado. - Eu não gosto mais de morar lá. Aqui parece mais... casa. 

Jorginho ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, refletindo sobre aquelas palavras. Mesmo após quase três anos de relacionamento, ele ainda era surpreendido por estes pequenos gestos e frases que pareciam carregar todo o significado do mundo, de um mundo ao qual ele estava aos poucos se familiarizando. 

\- Ok. - disse o produtor, deixando um beijo suave sobre a testa do rapaz - Seja bem vindo, Willie. A casa é sua.


End file.
